<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the gift of decaying in a numb void by Zuka_Suchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180805">the gift of decaying in a numb void</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuka_Suchi/pseuds/Zuka_Suchi'>Zuka_Suchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Angst, Bloodvines - Freeform, Character Death, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Legends, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lives, Rewrite, Sick Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Burn, light fluff, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuka_Suchi/pseuds/Zuka_Suchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream finally go what he wanted...</p>
<p>he could go home...</p>
<p>his real home...</p>
<p>Then why...</p>
<p>is he still in the cell?</p>
<p>(Im going to change this later, because I don't like it also lower case intended)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream &amp; Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Everyone, No Romantic Relationship(s), maybe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>REWRITE HELL YEA!</p>
<p>Basically I just made an actual plot that im happy with so I feel a lot better about it</p>
<p>Also I do wanna say I may change The first chapter</p>
<p>I just had it done and I wanted to get it out</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream was in jail, people celebrated and cheered and cried tears of joy, the main problem of the server was finally gone. After the celebration Tommy and Tubbo were taken to be healed up. Puffy can’t help but feel like something was wrong, it didn’t make sense, Dream was gone everyone was happy! Then why was she in so much pain…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Puffy kept quiet about the feeling, unbeknownst to her everyone felt that way, no one mentions it. As they all sat quietly as Sam and Punz heal the teens, Tubbo spoke up first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you also feel that empty feeling…?” the question seemed more directed towards Tommy but everyone couldn’t help but agree. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After another beat of silence Sam was done and said he was going to the prison. Everyone said a quick goodbye and then it was quiet again. People slowly made their way out and went to their own homes, feeling still persistent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was utterly painful…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back with Dream he had to come up with a plan, not to escape exactly but more or less to get home. Does that count as escaping?  Dream didn’t know nor did he care, he wanted to go home, his real home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Sam finally finished every check he finally left him alone in the cell, </span>
  <strike>
    <span>Dream</span>
  </strike>
  <span> grabbed a book to doodle as a way to pass the time. He knew he had to wait for food before Sam officially left the prison.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been about an hour when a few potatoes appeared, they were raw, ew. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>Dream</span>
  </strike>
  <span> honestly didn’t need to eat. So he waited another 20 minutes before making his move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally.” </span>
  <strike>
    <span>Dream</span>
  </strike>
  <span> thought to himself this was definitely the hardest server he ever had to deal with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He thought Tommy was the problem, he hurt many of the people on the server and had a lot of enemies but the whole exile thing proved him wrong. He then thought L’manburg was the problem, seeing it caused problems for many other sides of the server. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It soon came to </span>
  <strike>
    <span>Dream</span>
  </strike>
  <span> HE was the problem, though he never meant to be the villain of the server, it was time he played the part. With that he began to plan, doing everything in his power to make others hate him. It wasn’t the best feeling but his assignment came first, having  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam building the prison was just a part of his plan and after months of Sam's hard work and a few wars, </span>
  <strike>
    <span>Dream</span>
  </strike>
  <span> finally got everyone to turn against him and finally found himself in the prison he asked to be built he couldn’t be happier. He could finally go home, his REAL home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strike>Dream</strike> had sat there for another a few hours of sitting in the prison doodling on anything and everything before it clicked, “Right I have to die some way” <strike>Dream</strike> thought to himself. He then stood up, walking over to the lava wall in front of his cell when face to face with the boiling hot lava, taking a deep breath</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m coming home, I promise...” he whispered and with that he jumped in the lava, expecting to be greeted with fresh air but found himself in the pool the water.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “FUCK!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream</span>
  <span> tried to stay calm, it had been two weeks at this point and no progress to getting back home, he had killed himself plenty of times so there had to be another reason. Tommy had visited him, saying dying in the lava was for fun. He put on an act to get Tommy away for a bit, he needed to figure out what's going on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the moment he was pacing the small cell. He forced himself to sit still and think, he decided to move over the cauldron and splash his face with the water and that's when he saw it, a small chunk of his hair had turned white with the tip of the chuck was a purple that let out square particles his eyes widened. He quickly pushed away from the cauldron, prompt fully falling onto the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nononononononononono, NO! This isn’t happening, I did EVERYTHING RIGHT!” he yelled at his reflection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to lash out but he found control over himself after taking a few deep breaths. This wasn’t good, he had about a month, hopefully he was lucky to get at least another week. He had to find what the problem was but he was trapped in the fucking prison, he screwed himself over. He was so tired, maybe a small nap wouldn’t hurt</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ummm, sorry I guess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm rewriting this...again...</p><p><br/>I just became real unhappy with the rewrite, I was frustrated and wanted to get it out and didn't take my time to make sure I liked it personally. So its being rewritten. I was sorta of holding back on rewriting it because I already gave up on it after I posted it, and i Was gonna do minor edits like I did last time, but I soon realized I was unhappy with the plot and what not so i ended up rewriting it. Its still gonna be dream in prison but like the beginning of the prison arc and nothing with Tommy has/will happen. Also though Im still debating it I may or may not include the egg, there is a huge chance I don't do it because in the original plot I (sorta) didn't have the egg in the plot and it doesn't hold much value to the plot. </p><p> </p><p>I may make a new short story every once in a while but again it depends</p><p> </p><p>I'm going to take my time on the rewrite this time, because if I'm gonna write fanfiction for fun I might as well put effort into it right?</p><p> </p><p>I'm gonna delete this one and maybe even the old one, its just upsetting reminders that I couldn't finish it</p><p> </p><p>Speaking if finishing things, my other stories are also going to be worked on because I hated it when a story wasn't finished and Im not gonna be a hypocrite, but post will take longer than usual cause im gonna updating everything at once (maybe)  and I have to put my attention back on my wattpad account </p><p> </p><p>I have an upload plan but Im not sure if I can do it but ill try, if I can get it down then Ill put it in descriptions of my stuff </p><p> </p><p>or</p><p> </p><p>TL;DR</p><p>Rewrite Pog, This is gonna be deleted, longer time between uploads, short stories maybe, wattpad account (Maybe even other socials) upload plan</p><p> </p><p>Anyway I hope you understand, and I understand if you dont, I just dont want to make fanfics Im unhappy with </p><p> </p><p>Have a good </p><p>Day</p><p>Night</p><p>Evening </p><p>Whenever you're reading this</p><p>Thank you for taking the time to read it :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pleas leave kudos and a comments :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>